Energy Drain
!! の が われた |Rōmaji title =Ugomeku Inbō!! Gohan no Pawā ga Ubawareta |Literal title =A Slithering Conspiracy!! Gohan's Power is Stolen |Number = 219 |Saga = World Tournament Saga |Airdate = March 2, 1994 |English Airdate = October 12, 2001 |Manga = The Stolen Energy *The Terrible Mystery |Previous = Identities Revealed |Next = The Wizard's Curse }} !! の が われた|Ugomeku Inbō!! Gohan no Pawā ga Ubawareta|lit. "A Slithering Conspiracy!! Gohan's Power is Stolen"}} is the tenth episode of the World Tournament Saga and the two hundred nineteenth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 2, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 12, 2001. Summary This episode starts off with Kibito urging Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan. Gohan agrees. The Supreme Kai says that the instant Gohan transforms, Spopovich and Yamu will attack him, but no one should help him. He says that Gohan is the one they are searching for, and they just want his energy. Gohan informs Kibito that there is a level beyond Super Saiyan, and he shows him the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Spopovich and Yamu know now that Gohan is the one. The audience, surprised at the transformation, realizes that Gohan is both the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter, and also recognized him as being the child who fought in the Cell Games several years prior. Spopovich and Yamu dash into the ring, and the Supreme Kai immobilizes Gohan with telekinesis. Spopovich and Yamu proceed to drain his energy with this foreign vacuum like object. After they are done, Yamu and Spopovich take off. The Supreme Kai leaves too, and Goku knows he has to follow him. Videl rushes out to help Gohan. Krillin announces that he will go too, but he has to tell his wife (Android 18) first. Then Vegeta accuses Goku of trying to run away from their match and is frustrated. Goku says once they get back, he will fight him in the tournament, but Vegeta reminds him he only entered the tournament so he can fight him and reminds him that he only has 24 hours on Earth and Goku suggests that he should come with him just in case and Vegeta reluctantly agrees. Vegeta comes with Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Supreme Kai. Meanwhile, Kibito heals Gohan, restoring his energy, and they and Videl follow the others (this is the first time Mr. Satan sees Videl flying), and the World Tournament is ruined. Supreme Kai tells everyone that he and Kibito will need their help to defeat the wizard controlling Yamu and Spopovich after Goku asks that he and the others want to help Supreme Kai defeat Yamu and Spopovich and Supreme Kai tells them no and explains the real reason to them. A long time ago, there was an evil wizard named Bibidi who created a demon called Majin Buu. He nearly destroyed the entire universe, and killed four out of five Supreme Kais who were a thousand times stronger than Frieza. Bibidi was soon unable to control Majin Buu and sealed him inside a Sealed Ball. (Now it shows Kibito telling the same story to Videl and Gohan). The ball was brought to Earth, which was intended to be Majin Buu's next target. The ball is still here on Earth. It was not destroyed because it was thought that the only one who could perform the counter-spell was Bibidi. However, they discovered that Bibidi had a son who is here on Earth. His name is Babidi, and his purpose is to revive Majin Buu and continue where his father left off. Major Events *Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan 2 in front of Kibito, also revealing him to be the Gold Fighter to his classmates. *Yamu and Spopovich drain energy from Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. *Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Shin, and Kibito abandon the tournament to follow Yamu and Spopovich. *Shin and Kibito tell the others of Bibidi the Warlock and Buu. Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Halo *Champion Belt Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Gohan shows Kibito his Super Saiyan 2 transformation during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Differences from the manga *Chi-Chi urging those in the stands to cheer for Gohan is exclusive to the anime. *Videl attempts to go save Gohan in the anime, with Goku intervening by stopping her. In the manga, Videl is upset with what is happening but does not try to get to Gohan. Trivia *In the Ocean dub that aired in Canada, starting from uncut episode 183, "Android Explosion", this is the first time that the word "kill" is used (as it is usually replaced with "hurt" or "destroy"). Krillin says "I'd better tell my wife I'm leaving, or she's gonna kill me!" Later on, other characters like Chi-Chi, Mr. Satan, Majin Buu, and Super Buu also use the word in a literal sense, and it is used in an episode title. *This is the first time that Majin Buu, the third of the three main villains of Dragon Ball Z, is mentioned. *There is a verbal error when the Eastern Supreme Kai said there were 5 Grand Kais at the time, as he was referring to the other Supreme Kais. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 219 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 219 (BDZ) pt-br:O poder de Gohan é roubado Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z